Missing Souls
Missing Souls is a side-mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. This mission is an introduction to the Missing Persons activity. Story Inside Fort Mercer, Marston encounters the American Army Captain putting up a poster. Thinking that the Captain has been given the work of underlings, Marston jokes with him about it. The Captain rounds on John, tersely pointing out that the posters are of people who are missing throughout the frontier and need to be found before they meet a grisly fate. Seeing that it is not a laughing matter, John decides to help rescue the missing person. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must start: *Undead Nightmare mission: "A Cure for Most of What Ails You" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Go to Pleasance House. *Save Millicent Waterbury and bring her back to Fort Mercer. Mission Details Once you pick up the missing poster, you must head off to Pleasance House to save Millicent. Once you get there, you'll find the house surrounded by undead. After killing all them, you have to bring Millicent back to her family at Fort Mercer. After you bring her back, she and her family thank you, and the American Army Captain tells you there's more people missing. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, abandons or kills Millicent Waterbury. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Missing Persons activity *Semi-automatic Pistol Glitches *Sometimes during the cutscene, the American Army Captain is invisible. *There is a glitch during the Missing souls mission when getting Milicent Waterbury. If you beat that mission then save, sometimes the missing souls mission will still be on your map, but checked off in your stats. The problem is if you go back to the Pleasance house where you get her, you must kill all the zombies again. Once the cut scene is over she disappears. There has been confirmed reports of not being able to finish all the survivor missions (get the poster, return the person) which makes it impossible to get 100%. *Similar to the glitch above, if you complete Mission Souls, do not save (auto save must be on) and reload the game, the game will regester you as not completing the mission (as in the Journal, it will say that Missing Souls is not complete). You can now finish this mission any time you like. If you go to Pleasance House, you can find Millicent and kill the undead attacking her. However, once the cutscene of her hugging John is over, she will disappear and Missing Souls will register as complete. *There is another glitch where the final undead cannot be destroyed. Gallery Rdr_missing_person.jpg Rdr_missing_person02.jpg Rdr_missing_person_millicent_waterbury.jpg|Millicent Waterbury hiding from the Undead inside Pleasance House. Rdr_missing_person03.jpg Rdr_missing_person04.jpg Rdr_missing_person05.jpg missingposter3d.png|1ST Missing poster (In 3d) Rdr_missing_souls.jpg Riley rdr5.png Riley rdr6.png Rdr_mission_souls_millisent_glitch.jpg|The Missing Souls second glitch, with Millicent hugging an Undead John. Video Walkthrough Achievement/Trophies Completing all 16 of the Missing Persons missions contributes to the following trophy/achievement: Related Content es:Almas perdidas Category:Undead Nightmare Missions